


Smoke

by KaijinKyn



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Balcony Scene, Blood, Enemies, Established Relationship, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijinKyn/pseuds/KaijinKyn
Summary: Everyone knew the doctor was nice to look at. But like this; with brown hair spilling down and over his shoulders, a cigarette held between soft lips and blood drying on pale hands? Yes, in Yuuya’s eyes, Shuu was most certainlypretty.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhh idk what this  
> i wrote it in like an hour while sleep deprived a few days ago LMAO  
> bad murder man and his unwilling murder protégé ™

‘Pretty’ was not a word Yuuya had ever considered calling Shuu by. Handsome? Yes, perhaps occasionally, when the doctor bothered to wash his hair and preen his feathers and change his clothes. Attractive; well, that was a given. Shuu’s brain was not the only thing that brought him attention. Everyone knew the doctor was nice to look at. But like this; with brown hair spilling down and over his shoulders, a cigarette held between soft lips and blood drying on pale hands? Yes, in Yuuya’s eyes, Shuu was most certainly  _ pretty.  _

“…Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night, Sakazaki?” A lack of formalities; Yuuya was doing a better job than he’d expected. Fixing his lips into a dazzling smile, lest he be caught staring a little longer than he had been (could he really be blamed for wanting to take in the sight of Shuu looking like  _ this?)  _ Yuuya sidled up to the doctor and peered out over the edge of the balcony, looking down and out at the rest of the town glittering beneath them. From the hill Shuu lived on, Littledove sprawled below, exactly the right size to cup between two hands. Shuu probably liked that, didn’t he? The illusion of power granted to him from his haughty position on his hilltop mansion, separated from everyone else. He had never been a very popular or sociable man, not in the time Yuuya had known him.

The sharp, metallic scent of blood drifted out from the room behind them, but neither moved to close the door. It was better this way; to indulge in what they’d done.

“Can you blame me, docteur? You look so nice with your hair down; you should wear it like that more often.”

“Hm.” Making an impassive noise from behind his cigarette, Shuu exhaled smoke between slightly-parted lips, Yuuya watching wisps of grey drift into the night sky until they couldn’t be seen - Shuu’s eyes were fixed on the view, but he didn’t really seem to be  _ looking _ at it, either, his mind evidently elsewhere. Yuuya hadn’t taken Shuu as the kind of man who smoked when they first met, but… There was a lot about the doctor that Yuuya couldn’t have possibly known, not even from the briefings and messy, thrown-together documents the Doves had given him on the enigma that was Dr. Iwamine - Isa - someone else entirely. 

Shuu was more than the shadowy figure Yuuya had learnt about during his training, more than the villain Shuu himself and many others made him out to be. That didn’t make him any easier to figure out, though - rather, it almost seemed to make things harder. Acting as a spy was easier when you saw your target as nothing more than a black and white concept of evil, after all. “It gets in the way of work. I don’t have the energy or time to get it cut, however, so I tie it up for simplicity’s sake.” Was it the nicotine that made Shuu more susceptible to talking about himself, Yuuya wondered, or the crime they’re just committed together? Neither moment was their first shared, this was simply the way of things. Yuuya had learnt more about Shuu during these escapades than any other time, as horrific as it seemed in hindsight. He would worry about the mental consequences another time; compartmentalise now and unpack later when he was somewhere far away from here. That, too, was usual for him.

“Sure, but you still got blood in it.” Shuu’s response to that was a withering look, violet eyes flickering up and down Yuuya’s bloodsoaked front as if offended. He could feel it sticking to him, drying in the chilly night air and clinging to his stomach, defining muscles that the doctor’s gaze lingered on a second too long. Yuuya noticed these things, of course - they were playing Shuu’s game tonight, but Yuuya was well-versed enough in his own areas of expertise to recognise physical attraction when he saw it. The doctor had always been a fan of red.

“Compared to you, Sakazaki, I think I managed to keep myself somewhat tidy.” It was entrancing, the up-and-down of Shuu’s cigarette as he spoke around it, experienced enough to go for it hands-off. A good thing, that, considering how Shuu’s hands were stained an equally rich red colour. They’d be scrubbing this off all night, no doubt.

“Oui, well, when you stop making me do all your dirty work maybe I’ll finally get to stop burning my shirts.” 

“Do you  _ ever _ shut up? I thought I told you long ago not to complain.” Shuu’s tone was less irritated than usual, more exasperated, the layers of their familiar bantering slowly unpeeling. Yuuya could never consider Shuu a ‘friend’, no - their relationship was too at odds for that sort of thing, and some part of Yuuya that was still prideful despite it all refused to let him consider his enemy a companion of any kind. Still, even so… If their relationship couldn’t be considered platonic, what then? There was no romance to be found here, either, they would be fools to pretend as such.

“Why don’t you make me?” Yuuya’s tone says all his words don’t, voice coming out as practically a purr. Of course, it’s not enough to pull in Shuu completely - it never is, his eyes hidden by the moonlight reflecting against glass rolling at Yuuya’s obvious flirtation. Smooth-talking was the way into neither Shuu’s heart nor pants; there was no value in flowery words covered with lace, only silence and the useless struggle of a victim. Seducing the doctor was a long game, one Yuuya hadn’t bothered to really play tonight, so in the end all he got was soft lips on his own, the taste of blood and smoke on Shuu’s tongue as he pressed Yuuya against the balcony-

Not that he minded. Yuuya ran his hands through brown hair and delighted in the quiet, muffled moan he got in response, uncaring as Shuu’s own unclean ones held him tight enough by the waist to bruise. He  _ wanted _ to remember these nights, and his shirt was soaked through anyway. The cigarette was gone; Yuuya doesn’t care where.

“… _ Be quiet  _ when I tell you to.” Shuu’s voice was guttural when they broke apart, both of them breathing heavy and shivering in the cold night air, a breathy chuckle escaping Yuuya’s mouth that turns into a moan when Shuu’s teeth closed around the flesh of his neck in a harsh bite.

Yuuya won’t ever figure Iwamine Shuu out. He was on too many layers of person for Yuuya to truly ever come to understand, but even so - he was alright with this. Tomorrow he’ll brush away blood from his mouth and fit his fingers into the marks Shuu left on his waist when nobody’s watching and think about their time together, so fleeting, drifting away into the night sky like smoke.


End file.
